call_of_mini_infinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of Mini Infinity Wiki
Welcome To The Call of Mini: Infinity Wiki This is a wikia site all about the free iOS/Android game: Call Of Mini Infinity. Feel free to add facts, pages, pictures, videos, tips and more, or just edit someone else's work to improve it. Help out to make your Call Of Mini Infinity journey a good one! If you need help just join the chat or send a message to one of the moderators or Members. Please note that if you include false information, spam, or hurtful information, you will be banned. Please remain cautious to everyone around you, and have a great time wiki-ing! Remember to read Privacy Policy and Follow Rules and Enjoy! Official Description The earth is on the brink of a large METEORITE IMPACT! The burden is on you to find a new place for people to LIVE. Colonizing a planet is not that easy and DANGERS lie ahead. 35 years ago, humans discovered an inhabitable star known as Caron. They have started to gather a vast army of star warriors in preparation for an expedition to that planet outside the solar system. And you're the leader of this army! Take your army safely to the planet. When you land, build a base and set up defenses against incoming alien attacks. Then what's left is to conquer this planet completely! Remember, Only the best will survive. Description Call of Mini Infinity is a multiplayer third-person shooting game on mobile devices. It combines visual elements from HALO and gameplay from games like Team Fortress 2 and the Respawnables. It is a freemium game (free with in-app purchases) with normal currency (Gold) and premium currency (Crystals). The game uses the concept of teams in multiplayer. In this case, it uses the blue/red team concept to determine the match. The teams face-off in a normal deathmatch, or are tasked to complete special missions like maintaining a certain position under their command, or to successfully plant bombs in certain strategic points. The game is very versatile in the customization of the avatar, starting from a simple Combat Suit and a assault rifle to equipping the SanguineChaos Suit with weapons like the Laser. Optional items that buff the player, the concept of evolving the avatar, equipping special talents, rechargable skills capable of doing immense damage, weapons, and armor are many and the player can select from a variety of options that suit the player. The concept of upgrading is also introduced to make weapons more effective and powerful and add special abilities to armor. Even speed, reload and respawn time are subject to the layout of the player. In order to measure a player's skill, many different elements are involved. The classic Kill-Death ratio is the most effective way to measure skill, though the giant gap between newbies and experienced players is insane, therefore good players have sky-high KD ratios.Glory is also introduced, where players earn them through successful matches. The overall score is resetted after a while, however. The last of them is level, where experience is granted on finishing a match and additional amounts allotted for kills. Most of these information is available by finding the player and accessing his profile. The game does not make use of violence, instead showing a player being electrified and appearing unconscious and showing them respawning, to not add too much violence into the game, however the shooting element is still present in the game. Join today, One of the realistic Games on Android. 'Wiki 'Heros '''Founder: Thejackalbe' Admin: Ezekteo ''' '''Admin: Pluto 'Pages with no shortcut' Skills Currency Combat Suit Recon Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse